1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to changing baby diapers and more specifically it relates to a portable baby changer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infant or young child needs to have its diaper changed at least six times a day. If a baby is taken out of the house soiled and wet diapers must be changed in a car, at an amusement part, shopping mall, restaurant, beach, airport or a highway service station.
People are changing diapers on public lawns, benches, restroom floors, chairs or tables. Chairs can handle only very small children. Many change their babies on slanted car seats which can be difficult and uncomfortable to use. Others use a table on which other children have been cleaned or changed. This table is not sanitary and at times the table is not available at all.